Harry Potter and the Herbology Lesson
by 123irish
Summary: Harry gets Luna and Neville together.


Harry had known for some time that Neville liked Luna, but that he was too shy to ever do anything about it. Now that he had fucked Luna he wanted to find a way to hook the two of them up on a more permanent basis. He knew that Neville was very good at Herb logy and that Luna was okay, at best, in the subject so that's how he formed his plan. Harry told Neville that Luna had asked for help in Herb logy and he had recommended Neville as a good teacher. He also recommended using the Room of Requirements as the classroom as it could transform into whatever they would need. Harry told Luna that Neville had asked him if he knew anyone that could help him as he was looking to do some experiments with plants, and he, Harry, had recommended her. This would be a good way for her to better understand Herb logy and improve her grade at the same time. As they had both agreed Harry set a time and date for the first lesson.

Luna arrived in the Room of Requirements first followed by Neville several minutes later; they both said hello and Neville asked what Luna was having trouble with. Luna explained her problem was pollination and making things grow, Neville mumbled to himself that she never had a problem making him grow. Neville asked the "Room" for some plants and bees so he could demonstrate pollination for Luna.

Neville and Luna set up a magnifying glass to watch the bees interact with the plants, and as he leaned over Luna to adjust the image she felt his jeans clad dick lightly brush her back and a small jolt of energy went through her body. As Neville leaned in he caught a whiff of Luna's unique perfume and felt himself becoming aroused. They continued working for another fifteen minutes, slowly rubbing up against each other in the name of science and knowledge. Soon Neville found himself cheek to cheek with her and as Luna turned her head to ask a question, Neville leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips.

This was what Luna had been waiting for, and she became the aggressor, wrapping her arms around his neck and thrusting her tongue into his mouth. Neville was caught off guard by her suddenness, but recovering quickly, wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer. He let one hand slowly slide south until he was firmly cupping Luna's ass. Luna broke off the kiss long enough to grab Neville's shirt and rip it open, popping all the buttons off and causing a small squeal from Neville. She began kissing his chest while her hands worked furiously to undo his belt and get his pants off. In a matter of seconds Neville seemed to have lost control of the situation, and with his pants down but his boxers still up gently pushed Luna back.

Luna looked up startled and asked if she had done something wrong. Neville assured her she had not and that because he had never done anything like this before he needed to go a little slower. Luna smiled and nodded and with a whispered request to the "Room", it became a duplicate of her bedroom at home. Taking his hand she led Neville to her bed, sat him down, and proceeded to remove the rest of his clothing as slowly and sensuously as she could. When he was completely naked Luna took his hands and guided them to the buttons of her blouse and together they removed her blouse and bra.

Neville was looking at Luna's breasts and asked if he could touch them. Smiling Luna brought his hands to her breasts and began squeezing them with his hands. She slid her hands away as Neville leaned forward and licked the nearest nipple causing Luna to squeal. Grabbing his head and tilting it up, she brought their lips together and kissed him. After releasing the kiss Luna whispered in his ear just one word "More", taking that as his cue Neville pulled the zipper down on her skirt and to his surprise found that Luna was NOT wearing any underwear and that he was staring at his first pussy. Running his hand over the pubic mound he could tell it had just recently been shaved into the shape of the Ravensclaw Diadem.

Neville ran his hand along her slit, feeling the warmth and wetness that lay inside and had, already, started running down Luna's inner thighs. He lightly licked up the juices on her thigh causing Luna to shudder in anticipation.

As she pushed him backwards on the bed Luna looked into his eyes and said, "I am yours Neville; I am yours until you release me or I ask to be released." With that she knelt in front of him examining his dick, it was about 7 inches long, but only about 2.5 across, she liked this and knew, after Harry, she would have no trouble deepthroating this. What she really liked was the size of his balls, they were larger than golf balls, and Luna wondered how he walked without some sort of support for them. There was no way she could get both in her mouth at the same time, but knew that one was doable, and did. Neville almost came as Luna first sucked on one nut then the other, this was the most incredible feeling he had ever had, and as Luna began working up his shaft he began to see how wrong he was.

Reaching the head she ran her tongue over the sensitive area underneath then sucked the entire head in her mouth coating it with as much saliva and precum as she could get. Luna bobbed her head taking all of Neville in about three gulps, and then started working his dick in earnest, sliding up the shaft and letting her tongue work around the head as her hands fondled and played with his balls. She knew he could not hold out very long and on her next trip down the shaft bit Neville softly at the base while squeezing his balls slightly. Luna heard Neville gasp and felt his dick expand and throb in her mouth as she was rewarded with stream after stream of his cum.

It had only been a couple of minutes but Neville knew he wasn't lasting to much longer, and the bite and squeeze sent him over the top as he shot ropes of cum down Luna's throat. He was able to pull her back enough to shoot the final few shots on her face and chin. Luna used her fingers to guide the mess on her face into her mouth and turned and crawled up his body to nuzzle her head on his chest. She told him how nice he tasted and how, with a smile on her face, they were not finished yet.

Neville liked the way Luna felt in his arms, he liked the touch of their naked flesh, but most of all he liked the way it felt when he came. It was never that good by himself, and now he understood why, and as Luna lay next to him his hands began to wander over her pale body and his dick started to stir once more. Luna noticed his dick throb and, using a fingernail, drew small circles on his stomach and chest causing an even quicker thickening of his dick. As Neville became fully ridged Luna got on all fours and waved her ass in the air inviting Neville to take a ride on his next sexual experience.

Neville lay down and pulled Luna's legs over him so that she was straddling his face. Leaning slightly forward he ran his tongue over and through her slit. He thrust his tongue deeply into her pussy and started fucking her with it. When he started rubbing her clit as well she sprayed his face and had an orgasm. Neville slid out from under Luna and getting on his knees bent down and kissed her ass before running his tongue along her crack and swirling it around her anus, while sliding two fingers into her already wet snatch. Luna instantly came again at the touch of the tongue on her brown-eye, and marveled at the speed at which Neville was progressing. She reached back between her legs removing his fingers, and grasping Neville's dick guided it into her pussy. Neville froze as the head of his dick entered her warm, wet pussy, and only began to push deeper when Luna told him to relax and breath. As the rest of his length entered her he could feel the round smoothness of her ass on his hips and feel Luna's pussy juice flow down and over his balls.

Neville started to get into a rhythm pulling back so that just the very tip was still inside, then sliding it back in, causing moans of pleasure from Luna. He increased his tempo and Luna started matching him, slamming her ass into his hips as he would reenter her. Neville placed the tip of his wand against Luna's anus and, casting a spell that caused the tip to vibrate, pushed his wand into her ass. He could actually feel the wand and vibrations as he continued to fuck Luna at an ever increasing pace.

Luna felt herself liquefy as the wand entered her sphincter, the feeling of getting pounded by a hard dick and the vibrations coming from her violated ass drove her over the edge and into the best and longest orgasm of her young sexual career. Neville froze for a moment as Luna went completely limp then began to shudder and moan like a barn caught in a tornado. Luna, once again, slammed her pussy onto his dick, reawakening Neville from his momentary lapse of concentration, he began to pound into Luna with reckless abandon. Within moments he felt his dick twitch and grow inside Luna as he released another torrent of cum into the girl he knew he would marry one day. Luna knew he was going to cum and, with one final push embedded herself on his dick and felt the warm cum splash against the walls of her womb and as it filled her up actually squirted out between her pussy and his dick, coating his balls and running down her thighs.

Luna fell forward onto her belly causing Neville's cock to pop out of her pussy and slap against his belly. Neville reached for his wand, but Luna stayed his hand and asked that, for the time being, he leave it just where it lay. Luna slowly removed the still vibrating wand from her ass, and turning it off and cleaning it up gave it back to Neville. "You know I'm still not through with you yet" she purred and stroked his still hard dick. Two huge loads of cum and he was still hard as a rock and ready, eager, for more, and could only smile as he heard what Luna growled at him.

He reached down and pulled Luna up to him and kissed her with all the passion that two young lovers can have. Luna returned the kiss just as eagerly, and she swung her legs over his torso to cover his body with hers. They continued like that for about fifteen minutes, kissing and cuddling, still exploring each other's bodies, finding out what a touch here, or a kiss there did for the other. Eventually Luna sat up allowing Neville full access to her soft titty flesh, and realizing that his breast bone was aligned with her clit, started to grind her pussy against his chest. Neville found that the more he played with her breasts, the more he wanted to play with her breasts. Neville noticed that the way Luna was grinding on his chest was leaving a snail trail of her she-cum as she built up to another body shaking orgasm. It took about five minutes of pressing her clit on his chest to achieve the desired effect, and Luna's eyes rolled back in her head and a primitive, almost inhuman, sound issued from deep in her throat as her whole body shook for several minutes before she collapsed, passed out for about thirty seconds, onto Neville's chest.

Neville just held Luna as she came down from her latest orgasm, and could not help but grin as this was the happiest he had been in a very long time. He ran his hands over her pale skin; it was almost hot to the touch and covered in a thin layer of their sex sweat. Using his fingers he brushed her hair off her face to look into her eyes and kissed her forehead, eyes and nose in a sign of affection.

Luna looked back into Neville's eyes and shared his smile and gave a little laugh. Neville asked what was so funny, and Luna said that she now knew all about "pollination" and "how to make things grow", and she realized she had found her "ONE", the one person who completed her and made her whole. They knew that whatever the future held for them and their friends that they would never be alone again, and as they got dressed, they kissed again and left the Room of Requirements hand in hand.


End file.
